epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Franklin
Ben Franklin battled Billy Mays (and later Vince Offer) in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Ben Franklin has also hosted one ERB News video and was voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Benjamin "Ben" Franklin (January 17, 1706 – April 17, 1790) was one of America's founding fathers. He was an author, printer, political theorist, politician, postmaster, diplomat, inventor, scientist, satirist, statesman, and civic activist. He appears on the American $100 bill. He is best known for discovering electricity with the kite & key experiment, as well as inventing bifocals (glasses). ERBoH Bio I am one of the founding fathers of these United States. I helped write the Declaration of Independence, which made official our separation from ye olde English Red Coat bastards. I was also the president of Pennsylvania before we had a president for the entire country. 'Tis true, I was verily amazing and fairly damn quotable, like my Thirteen Virtues to living a better life, which still hold up pretty well if you ask me. I was also quite the inventor, myself. Everyone knows it was I who attached a key to a kite, proving lightning was electricity. That's how I invented the lightning rod, however I also created the first fire department, the first lending library, bifocals, the glass armonica, the Franklin stove, a flexible urinary catheter, the odometer, swim fins, the "long arm" used for reaching things and the first post office of which I was the original postmaster general. I also wrote Poor Richard's Almanak, which the people loved because of my hilarious wordplay. I was an idea man, for country and science! And I still think our nation's bird should be the turkey, not that filthy eagle with such bad moral character dammit! Lyrics 'Verse 1' I'm Big Ben Franklin and this shan't be pretty! Let me instruct you how we battle in the city of Philly! You couldn't sell Rick James a bag of crack! You're out of practice! My victory's more certain than death or taxes! Fact is, you're a hack, whack QVC joke! You peddle soap that cleans bird shit from my windows! I'll craft a lyrical coffin and then spit the nails in! Call me Arthur Miller son, cos it's death of a salesman! 'Verse 2' Stop! I protest these intolerable raps! It takes just one easy payment for me to whoop your ass! 'Cause I'm mint, I'm money! I'm an educated gentleman! So join or die Bill, cos it's all about the Benjamin! Trivia *Ben Franklin was Lloyd's favorite character to portray at the point in time when Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison was about to be released. *Franklin was also a host of an episode of ERB News. *Lloyd rapped as Ben in an Off the Top video. Gallery Epic Rap Battles of History News w Ben Franklin|Benjamin Franklin hosting an ERB News Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD